Mistletoe
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: BakuraxAnzu Bakura is unsure of why everyone is so cheerful about Christmas, but then, after being under the mistletoe with Anzu, he has a bit of an idea. Oneshot.


DIS: I love how they put all those Christmas specials on TV, like the 'Twenty-Five Days of Christmas' on ABC. Everyone have a great Christmas and enjoy your time with your friends and family! Hope it's a white Christmas for you!

X

_Title: Mistletoe_

_Rating: K_

_Genre: Romance_

_Summary: BakuraxAnzu; Bakura is unsure of what Christmas is about, but seeing the cheerful moods and such makes him wonder what life is really about. Anzu Mazaki, strolling outside, is there to tell him. One-shot._

_Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh_

_Notes/Warnings: Bakura/Anzu; Short One-shot; Christmas fic; Merry Christmas!_

X

_Mistletoe_

The town of Domino was bustling with life for the holiday season. It was Christmas Eve and many people were doing last minute shopping. Snowflakes drifted lightly to the already white landscape, the wind blowing them into the hair of loving couples and gleeful children. A once fearful thief was one of the lone people walking in the cold weather, a pensive expression on his face. Bakura Ryou paused in the town square, peering up at the large tree that had been put up in the middle. His mouth was pursed, turned down at the ends. He had died before Jesus was born, but from what his abiou had told him about the holiday, it was very important to people these days, most especially to the religious ones.

Sighing, Bakura hunched his shoulders and bowed his head, trudging away. The joyous cheerfulness of this holiday wasn't helping him one bit. He hated any happiness and this was no different. Even Yami seemed different. _Then again, _he thought darkly, _he started dating that stupid blonde's sister. What the hell was her name? Oh yeah, Shizuka. _He snorted softly to himself. _The girl's a complete ditz. _He shook his head and raised his head, squinting. The snow fell lightly on his face, melting on contact.

"...Why do I even bother to understand?" He grumbled, continuing on.

X

Anzu Mazaki let out a frustrated breath as she left the store, glaring over her shoulder. "Jerks!" She shouted at the closed door. Huffing, she hitched up her bags and stomped out into the cool wind and fluttering snowflakes. Her boots clacked against the concrete, the snow filling up to a place just above her ankle. She shifted the bags and hurried across the town square, slamming into someone in her haste. "Ow!" She muttered, slipping. A hand shot out, steadying her. She sighed and smiled in thanks, saying, "Oh, thank you."

"No problem, Mazaki," a familiar voice rasped dryly. Her head jerked up, her azure eyes widening. She met the gray-blue gaze of Bakura Ryou, her friends' enemy. He released her, glancing down and picking up the bag she had dropped. "In this 'holiday cheer,' we should help each other," he added sarcastically. He held her bag out to her and she took it, frowning at his sarcasm.

"If you hadn't said that the way you had, Bakura, I'd probably agree," she answered him, her eyes narrowed. He chuckled darkly, his lips quirking up in a smirk. "What's your problem, anyway? I thought you weren't alive when Christ was born."

"I wasn't," Bakura grumbled. "Ryou told me about this stupid holiday."

"It's not stupid!" She protested. "It's about being with family and friends, sharing, and love!" He raised an eyebrow mildly at her and she slumped, sighing. "Okay, I can see why you would think that."

"Good." He moved to leave, saying, "Happy holidays, Mazaki." Anzu watched him a moment, before hustling after him. He glanced at her and paused. "What do you want now?"

"...Hey, Bakura, you seem blue. Why don't you come have a coffee with me or something?" Anzu almost winced at her suggestion. What in the world was she thinking? This was Bakura! He was evil! But her observation hadn't been wrong. He wasn't quite as sarcastic or taunting as usual. He almost sounded sincere when he'd wished her a happy holiday. Now, however, his look of curiosity made her want to take back her invitation.

"Fine," he grunted. "You get to pay, though."

"Alright." She led him to a cozy café, settling in a table. Christmas music was softly playing on the radio. Anzu sighed, setting her bags beside her. Bakura sat across from her, removing his hands from his pocket and loosening the scarf he was wearing. He raked a hand through his hair, shuffling the snow out of his dirty blonde hair. The waiter came over, asking for their orders. Bakura told her to order for him, so she ordered two Mocha Lattés. "So...Are you going to come with Ryou to Mokuba's Christmas party, Bakura?"

"So I can see Kaiba?" Bakura demanded, snorting. "I don't think so. I've heard enough of his snide comments for two lifetimes, Mazaki."

"Oh. Well, Kaiba's settled down a bit now that he's accepted everything that's happened," she said awkwardly. "I mean, with him finding out how he was a priest and everything."

"Hm." Anzu fiddled with a napkin, nervous. She wasn't sure what to talk about with Bakura. She'd never really had a conversation with him. She had told him off and lectured him, but that hardly counted as a conversation. "Out of curiosity," Bakura spoke up, "how do you feel about Yami dating that ditzy girl? Isn't she your best friend or something?" When Anzu looked at her companion, he appeared totally uninterested, staring out the window, his chin in his hand, with a bored expression on his face.

"For one thing, Yuugi's my best friend. And, well, I don't care who Yami dates. He likes her and is really happy with her. He's not picking a fight with you or Kaiba every time you guys are around."

"I noticed," Bakura grunted unhappily. "It's quite boring now." He moved his eyes to meet hers and remarked, "You dated the Pharaoh, though. I expected you to be upset."

"I'm not," Anzu told him confidently. "I'm happy for him! Really happy, in fact!" Bakura stared at her for a long time, then grinned.

"You're trying to convince yourself, aren't you?" He asked, raising his chin from his hand. She flushed and was saved as the waiter brought their coffee, smiling cheerfully at them. Anzu noticed the waiter's gaze flick up, but she didn't think anything of it. "I don't care, anyway," Bakura continued, blowing on the hot liquid. "I just am sick of all the lovey-dovey looks the Pharaoh and that girl are sending each other. It's really disgusting." Anzu sighed, also blowing on her coffee.

"Their in love. What do you expect?"

"You want to make a bet, Mazaki?" Bakura queried, smirking. He set his coffee down and leaned forward. She blinked. "Hmm?"

"On what?"

"First say yes or no."

"Okay, yes." His smirk widened in triumph. "Now tell me what I'm betting on."

"How long it will take for the Pharaoh to get the girl in bed."

"No!"

"Why not?" Bakura demanded, his eyes glittering in amusement. He leaned back, taking his coffee and sipping on it. "If I heard right, Honda and Otogi already did. Otogi bet that the Pharaoh would in a year. Honda said never. I'm a little more confident of the Pharaoh's abilities, though. I'd say..." He shrugged thoughtfully, saying, "Oh, I don't know...Six months? At the most?" Anzu scowled at him.

"I'm not going to bet on that, Bakura!" She snapped at him, taking a gulp of her coffee and then gasping at the hot liquid.

"You already said that you would."

"I agree with Honda, then! Never!"

"You just _hope_ so," Bakura taunted. She sighed, rolling her eyes and carefully blowing on her coffee. They fell silent, sipping on their lattés. Anzu noticed that the silence didn't seem uncomfortable or awkward. It was actually pleasant. When she risked a glance at Bakura, she couldn't help but notice that he had a rugged sort of charm. He wasn't so much of a jerk as he used to be, just taunting and sarcastic - a lot like Kaiba. Anzu tilted her head to the side, warming her hands with her coffee as she observed him.

_He really isn't that bad looking, _she thought, blinking her long lashes in a contemplative manner.

"Mazaki, _what_ are you staring at?" Bakura demanded, raising an eyebrow. She blinked in surprise and flushed, lowering her eyes to her latté. He twitched his nose, taking a cautious drink of his latté. He didn't care, really, but he wondered what she had been thinking about when she was looking at him. _And then she blushed! _Bakura shrugged to himself. _At least she's better company than any of Yuugi's other annoying cronies. _

They finished off their lattés and Anzu collected her things, standing up. She rubbed her neck and glanced up. She swallowed, spotting the mistletoe. _And I'm right underneath it with Bakura! _She looked shyly at Bakura and let out a careful breath. He was adjusting his scarf. "Hey, Bakura?"

"What now?" He mumbled, looking to her.

"Did Ryou ever tell you about mistletoe?" Anzu questioned. His brows furrowed and looked thoughtful.

"Yes, but I don't recall what it was about." She nodded up and he glanced up as well. "What of it?"

"Here, let me show you." She leaned up, kissing him softly on the mouth. "Merry Christmas, Bakura." He blinked, watching as she waved and headed out of the café. He chuckled, sliding his hands in his pockets.

"And you, Mazaki," he murmured absently.

_Fin_

_Merry Christmas!_

X

DIS: Well, that was cute. I hope you guys enjoyed it, even if it was rather short. Please review on your way out as a Christmas gift to me. Have a great Christmas, everyone! Ciao!


End file.
